mundonintendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lista Juegos de Publicado Por Nintendo
Nintendo Consolas y Portátiles del Generaciónes Saga. Famicom/Nintendo Entertainment System gamesMahjong - 1983 Nintendo del Años: 1984 - 1994 Family BASIC - 1984 Devil World - 1984 F-1 Race - 1984 Excitebike - 1985 Clu Clu Land - 1985 Tennis - 1985 Pinball - 1985 Wild Gunman - 1985 Duck Hunt - 1985 Golf - 1985 Hogan's Alley - 1985 Baseball - 1985 Donkey Kong Jr. -1985 Math - 1985 Ice Climber - 1985 Wrecking Crew - 1985 Stack-Up - 1985 Gyromite - 1985 Super Mario Bros. - 1985 Mach Rider - 1985 10-Yard Fight - 1985 Balloon Fight - 1985 Urban Champion - 1986 Donkey Kong 3 - 1986 Donkey Kong - 1986 Donkey Kong Jr. - 1986 Mario Bros. - 1986 Gumshoe - 1986 Kid Icarus - 1987 Metroid - 1987 Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! - 1987 Pro Wrestling - 1987 Rad Racer - 1987 Slalom - 1987 Soccer - 1987 The Legend of Zelda - 1987 Volleyball - 1987 Zelda II: The Adventure of Link - 1988 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt - 1988 Donkey Kong Classics - 1988 Super Mario Bros. 2 - 1988 Ice Hockey - 1988 RC Pro-Am - 1988 Famicom Wars - 1988 Vs. Excitebike - 1988 Tetris - 1989 To the Earth - 1989 Mother - 1989 Super Mario Bros. 3 - 1990 Dr. Mario - 1990 NES Play Action Football - 1990 StarTropics - 1990 Pin Bot - 1990 Super Mario Bros. + Duck Hunt + World Class Track Meet - 1990 Super Spike V'Ball - 1990 Nintendo World Cup - 1990 Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi - 1990 NES Open Tournament Golf - 1991 Shin 4nin Uchi Mahjong: Yakuman Tengoku - 1991 Yoshi - 1992 Fire Emblem Gaiden - 1992 Yoshi's Cookie - 1993 Kirby's Adventure - 1993 Joy Mech Fight - 1993 Tetris 2 - 1993 StarTropics II: Zoda's Revenge - 1994 Wario's Woods - 1994 Famicom Disk System (Japónesa Sólo) All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros. - 1986 Baseball - 1986 Golf - 1986 Mahjong - 1986 Metroid - 1986 Nazo no Murasame-jō - 1986 Palutena no Kagami - 1986 Pro Wrestling - Famicom Wrestling Association - 1986 Soccer - 1986 Super Mario Bros. - 1986 Super Mario Bros. 2 - 1986 Tennis - 1986 Volleyball - 1986 Zelda no Densetsu: The Hyrule Fantasy - 1986 Famicom Golf: Japan Course - 1987 Famicom Golf: U.S. Course - 1987 Famicom Grand Prix - F1 Race - 1987 Nakayama Miho no Tokimeki High School - 1987 The Legend of Zelda 2: link no Bouken - 1987 Donkey Kong - 1988 Donkey Kong Jr. - 1988 Famicom Grand Prix II - 3D Hot Rally - 1988 Famicom Tantei Club: Kieta Kōkeisha - 1988 Ice Climber - 1988 Ice Hockey - 1988 Kaettekita Mario Bros. - 1988 Vs. Excitebike - 1988 Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shouju - 1989 Pinball - 1989 Wrecking Crew - 1989 Yūyūki - 1989 Knight Move - 1990 Clu Clu Land: Welcome to New Clu Clu Land - 1992 Super Famicom/Super Nintendo Entertainment System Nintendo del Años: 1990 - 1997 Super Mario World - 1990 F-Zero - 1990 Pilotwings - 1991 Sim City - 1991 Super Tennis - 1991 Mario Paint - 1992 Super Mario Kart - 1992 Super Scope 6 - 1992 Battle Clash - 1992 The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 1992 Super Play Action Football - 1992 NCAA Basketball - 1992 Super Soccer - 1992 Star Fox - 1993 Super Mario All-Stars - 1993 Yoshi's Safari - 1993 Vegas Stakes - 1993 Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge - 1993 NHL Stanley Cup - 1993 Mario & Wario - 1993 Yoshi's Cookie - Kuruppon Oven de Cookie - 1993 Super Metroid - 1994 Stunt Race FX - 1994 Donkey Kong Country - 1994 Ken Griffey Jr. Presents Major League Baseball - 1994 Super Punch-Out!! - 1994 Tin Star - 1994 Tetris & Dr. Mario - 1994 Uniracers - 1994 Wario's Woods - 1994 Super Mario All Stars + Super Mario World - 1994 Fire Emblem: Monshou no Nazo - 1994 EarthBound - 1995 Kirby's Dream Course - 1995 Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - 1995 Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest - 1995 Kirby's Avalanche - 1995 Killer Instinct - 1995 Mario's Super Picross - 1995 Panel de Pon - 1995 Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars - 1996 Kirby Super Star - 1996 Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! - 1996 Ken Griffey Jr.'s Winning Run - 1996 Tetris Attack - 1996 Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu - 1996 Kirby's Dream Land 3 - 1997 Heisei Shin Onigashima - 1997 Wrecking Crew '98 - 1998 Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo - 1998 Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu - 1998 Sutte Hakkun - 1998 Zoo-tto Mahjong! - 1998 Power Soukoban - 1999 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 - 1999 Famicom Bunko: Hajimari no Mori - 1999 Nintendo 64 Nintendo del Años: 1996 - 2001 Super Mario 64 - 1996 Pilotwings 64 - 1996 Wave Race 64 - 1996 Killer Instinct Gold - 1996 Cruis'n USA - 1996 Mario Kart 64 - 1997 Blast Corps - 1997 Diddy Kong Racing - 1997 Star Fox 64 - 1997 Tetrisphere - 1997 Super Mario 64 Rumble Pak version - 1997 Wave Race 64 Rumble Pak version - 1997 1080° Snowboarding - 1998 Cruis'n World - 1998 F-1 World Grand Prix - 1998 F-Zero X - 1998 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - 1998 Yoshi's Story - 1998 Donkey Kong 64 - 1999 Mario Golf - 1999 Mario Party - 1999 NBA Courtside 2: Featuring Kobe Bryant - 1999 The New Tetris - 1999 Pokémon Snap - 1999 Super Smash Bros. - 1999 Custom Robo - 1999 Excitebike 64 - 2000 Hey You, Pikachu! - 2000 Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - 2000 The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - 2000 Mario Party 2 - 2000 Mario Tennis - 2000 Pokémon Puzzle League - 2000 Pokémon Stadium - 2000 Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth - 2000 Itoi Shigesato no Bass Tsuri No. 1 - 2000 Custom Robo V2 - 2000 Dr. Mario 64 - 2001 Mario Party 3 - 2001 Paper Mario - 2001 Pokémon Stadium 2 - 2001 Doubutsu no Mori (Animal Forest) - 2001 GameCube Nintendo del Años: 2001 - 2006 Luigi's Mansion - 2001 Pikmin - 2001 Super Smash Bros. Melee - 2001 Wave Race: Blue Storm - 2001 Animal Crossing - 2002 Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - 2002 Mario Party 4 - 2002 Metroid Prime - 2002 NBA Courtside 2002 - 2002 Star Fox Adventures - 2002 Super Mario Sunshine - 2002 Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest - 2002 Doshin the Giant - 2002 1080° Avalanche - 2003 F-Zero GX - 2003 Kirby Air Ride - 2003 The Legend of Zelda Collector's Edition - 2003 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest - 2003 The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - 2003 Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - 2003 Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - 2003 Mario Party 5 - 2003 Pokémon Channel - 2003 Wario World - 2003 Dōbutsu no Mori e-Plus - 2003 GiFTPiA - 2003 Nintendo Puzzle Collection - 2003 Custom Robo - 2004 Donkey Konga - 2004 The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure - 2004 Mario Party 6 - 2004 Mario Power Tennis - 2004 Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - 2004 Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - 2004 Pikmin 2 - 2004 Pokémon Box: Ruby and Sapphire - 2004 Pokémon Colosseum - 2004 WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$ - 2004 Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles - 2004 Kururin Squash! - 2004 Battalion Wars - 2005 Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix - 2005 Donkey Konga 2 - 2005 Donkey Kong Jungle Beat - 2005 Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance - 2005 Geist - 2005 Mario Party 7 - 2005 Mario Superstar Baseball - 2005 Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness - 2005 Star Fox: Assault - 2005 Super Mario Strikers - 2005 Densetsu no Quiz Ou Ketteisen - 2005 Donkey Konga 3 - 2005 Chibi-Robo! - 2006 The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - 2006 Odama - 2006 Wii Nintendo del Años: 2006 - Finales Wii Sports - 2006 Excite Truck - 2006 The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - 2006 Wii Play - 2006 WarioWare: Smooth Moves - 2007 Eyeshield 21: Field Saikyō no Senshi - 2007 Super Paper Mario - 2007 Mario Party 8 - 2007 Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree - 2007 Pokémon Battle Revolution - 2007 Mario Strikers Charged - 2007 Metroid Prime 3: Corruption - 2007 Donkey Kong Barrel Blast - 2007 Battalion Wars 2 - 2007 Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - 2007 Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - 2007 Super Mario Galaxy - 2007 Link's Crossbow Training - 2007 Wii Chess - 2008 Endless Ocean - 2008 Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 2008 Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV - 2008 Mario Kart Wii - 2008 Wii Fit - 2008 Mario Super Sluggers - 2008 Wario Land: Shake It! - 2008 Fatal Frame IV - 2008 Captain Rainbow - 2008 Wii Music - 2008 Animal Crossing: City Folk - 2008 Disaster: Day of Crisis - 2008 Pikmin - 2008 (New Play Control!) Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat - 2008 Wii Sports Resort - 2009 Punch-Out!! Wii - 2009 Excitebots: Trick Racing - 2009 Sin and Punishment 2 - 2009 Another Code R: A Journey Into Lost Memories - 2009 100-Go de Start! Eikaiwa - 2009 Dynamic Zan - 2009 Kensax - 2009 Cosmic Walker - 2009 Span Smasher - 2009 Dynamic - 2009 Takt of Magic - 2009 Forever Blue 2: Beautiful Ocean - 2009 Everyone's the Star on the NHK Red-and-White Quiz Battle - 2009 Mario Power Tennis - 2009 Pikmin 2 - 2009 (New Play Control!) Metroid Prime (New Play Control!) - 2009 Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - 2009 Metroid Prime Trilogy - 2009 Chibi-Robo - 2009 New Super Mario Bros. Wii - 2009 Wii Fit Plus - 2009 PokéPark Wii: Pikachu no Daibouken - 2009 2010: Monado: Beginning of the World - 2010 Super Mario Galaxy 2 - 2010 Metroid: Other M - 2010 The Legend of Zelda Wii - 2010 Line Attack Heroes - QSA (Que Se Anunciará) Kensax - QSA (Que Se Anunciará) Cosmic Walker - QSA (Que Se Anunciará) Span Smasher - QSA (Que Se Anunciará) FUTURO Próxima Nintendo Nintendo del Siguiente Años: 2011 Juegos Más es Mi Nombres del Nintendo: Nombres: Gigiante Monstours - QSA (Que Se Anunciará) Nombres: Niño Acción - QSA (Que Se Anunciará)